


Lingering

by angelbladesandaprons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Flashbacks, M/M, Morning After, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbladesandaprons/pseuds/angelbladesandaprons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel woke up, the afternoon light filtering in through the windows of Crowley’s bedroom. One of the windows was open just enough to let a soft breeze rustle the half closed curtain. Crowley’s bed was surprisingly comfortable and soft, easily enveloping whomever laid in it, beckoning them to burrow deeper, and to never leave. So Samandriel did just that. He snuggled down further, wrapping himself in the warm blankets. As he did so, Samandriel noticed the smell of Crowley’s skin lingering on him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering

Samandriel woke up, the afternoon light filtering in through the windows of Crowley’s bedroom. One of the windows was open just enough to let a soft breeze rustle the half closed curtain. Crowley’s bed was surprisingly comfortable and soft, easily enveloping whomever laid in it, beckoning them to burrow deeper, and to never leave. So Samandriel did just that. He snuggled down further, wrapping himself in the warm blankets. As he did so, Samandriel noticed the smell of Crowley’s skin lingering on him - it was all around him, here in Crowley’s bed. He could smell Craig, cigar smoke, an expensive cologne, and just . . . Crowley. It was such an enticing mixture of scents. Samandriel found himself inhaling deeply and getting lost, brought back to the night before. He could once again feel Crowley, feel his hands tracing over his ribs and waist with a covetous edge, his tongue and teeth against his neck leaving marks that would take hours to heal, his impressive cock inside of him, unrelenting and so eagerly accepted by Samandriel. He could picture Crowley above him, rocking into him with deep strokes, littering filthy praise and electrifying kisses upon Samandriel's skin, making him keen and whimper and cry out the demon's name loudly. Samandriel could once again feel his fingers raking through Crowley’s hair, and pulling him down for another heart stopping kiss as his legs where locked tightly around the King’s waist, attempting to ensure that the demon couldn't pull out, couldn't leave him. And Crowley didn't. He stayed inside Samandriel for hours, bringing him over the edge, over, and over, and over again until all the strength had left Samandriel's body and his voice had turned hoarse, and all he could muster was a sharp gasp and a broken sob as he felt the demon release deep inside him. It was magnificent. It wasn’t the first time they had done this, and it certainly would not be the last. 

After enjoying the memory and comfort a moment longer, Samandriel begrudgingly sat up, his limbs carrying quiet aches that were just now making themselves known. Samandriel looked over to the spot Crowley should have been, but he was long gone, the blankets cool to the touch. Crowley had told him that he would be gone early tomorrow, he had a tedious but nevertheless essential meeting with his Court about Hell’s numbers that he had to attend, but that Samandriel could stay, lay about for however long he wanted. Samandriel’s eyes lingered on the spot for a while, pointedly ignoring the brief pang of loneliness he felt at Crowley's absence before he looked around the room some more. The overall theme was dark, yet tasteful, with the furniture alternating between deep reds and black, all with baroque style gold trimming. It certainly looked regal. As Samandriel looked around, he noticed that ridiculous painting of the topless Mona Lisa hung on the wall above the head board of Crowley’s bed, and Samandriel felt himself smile. Crowley wasn’t lying, he did have it. Samandriel heard a clock chime, and Samandriel's smile fell when his eyes settled on the time. It was getting late, it was past 2 pm, he should get going. Some of the other angels might start to wonder where he is, and he's probably overstayed his welcome. 

Samandriel attempted to take count of where his clothes were, all scattered about the suite, when he heard the door open. A few moments later, Crowley appeared in the doorway. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when he saw Samandriel, and panic began to bubble up inside the angel. 

Crowley was paused at the doorway, unabashedly drinking in the sight of the disheveled angel. Crowley smirked when he looked up at the angel’s hair, which was humorously sticking up in a variety of directions. Crowley's eyes then fell to Samandriel's collarbone, where the marks he had left on Samandriel's neck prominently stood out against the angel's pale skin.

"You're still here" Crowley said after a moment.

“Oh! Um, yes, sorry, I - I just woke up, I was about to look for my clothes. I will be out of your way soon” Samandriel felt his cheeks begin to color as he spoke, and he subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away and resumed the search for his clothes. He really should leave. Aside from his amusement at his appearance, Crowley's expression and tone were unreadable. He could be quite annoyed that Samandriel was still there. Samandriel's eyes landed on one of his pants’ legs sticking out from underneath a chair and Samandriel made a move to head towards it when Crowley's voice stopped him.

“No need to apologize” 

Samandriel looked up at the demon, and a mischievous glint had found it’s way into Crowley’s eyes as he began to step forward, in the process beginning to loosen his tie. With his free hand, Crowley flicked his wrist, and the door shut behind him. “I do love finding a naked angel in my bed"

Crowley crossed the room and pulled to a stop next to Samandriel, who was looking up at him with big eyes. Crowley tilted his head and smirked down at the angel. He reached out a hand and gently traced down the Samandriel’s soft cheek. 

"Stay, why don't you?"

His nervousness receded quickly, and Samandriel gave Crowley a warm smile in return as he leaned into the demon's touch.

“Okay”

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially what I had in mind when I pictured Crowley's bedroom. Obviously there are a few differences, the largest being that there is no topless Mona Lisa painting above the headboard
> 
> http://crowleyxsamandriel.tumblr.com/post/144857103809
> 
> Craving more crowlandriel? Visit my tumblr, where there's crowlandriel as far as the eye can see
> 
> My tumblr: http://crowleyxsamandriel.tumblr.com/


End file.
